A New Story with some Familiar Faces
by Hawk50628
Summary: A new face in the world of Heroes, with a whole new take on everything. I don't really know what to say about it, you'll just have to read it P


Hello guys, this is my first ever fan fiction. Ahhhh exciting! Anyways, I was bored at 2:30 in the morning and decided I might as well put my day dreams down on a word document and then post them on here since I enjoy reading so many stories here, that some of you might enjoy my stories as well. Anyways, I'm only a senior in High School, so this is probably not as well written as some of the things others have written, but I have a very vast imagination and I thought that I might build a new story arc in regards to the show "Heroes". Obviously all the rites go to Tim Kring and NBC and etc. and this is just a fan fiction that I enjoyed writing. I hope you all enjoy it too! There will be a few easter eggs I threw in there so tell me in the comments if you think you found them all =P I hope you all like it, and definitely leave some feedback! Thanks so much!

**Chapter 1: An Unusual Meeting**

"I'm alive." He smirked, and then sighed. Jake had always known he was special, since he was little he had found that things seemed to move when he was around. He would fall asleep wake up suddenly, and things would fly across the room. When he was little, he had thought they were ghosts or monsters in his room. He would wake up screaming and crying as he saw them moving. He told his parents what he had seen and they just shrugged it off, assuring him that "Things can't just move on their own." As he had grown older, he realized that it was him. He was the one moving the things, and he had no idea how. It started with Tonka Trucks when he was 8. He stared at his favorite Tonka Truck wondering how exactly this whole thing worked, he tried grabbing towards the truck: nothing. He tried closing his eyes and opening them fast as he had when he was sleeping: nothing. Then finally, it happened. He felt his head sear with pain as he thought of the truck moving: It flew across the floor into the next room. He stood there astounded with what had just happened. He kept trying to move simple things: Tonka Trucks, Chess Pieces, books. Then he moved up: TV's, Furniture, even weights in the gym. That's when he had first explained himself too. Cornered and had no way out but to tell. He had been at the gym with his best friends Terry and Jennifer. Terry was a tall, slender fellow that was as muscular as movie stars; he was a huge hit with the ladies. Jennifer was the female version of Terry: Beautiful, very fit, and a hit with all the guys at school. Jake had been in head over heels love with Jennifer since he had moved into the house right down the street from her in the second grade. Unlike Terry however, Jennifer was a very intelligent woman who shared equal love for fitness and superheroes. This especially attracted Jake. Ever since he had found out about his ability Jake had become a huge superhero fan. The X-Men were his favorite. Jake had been in the free weight section of the gym when Terry had prompted him to "Push himself".

"Come on pussy, you've got this!" Terry had practically screamed to the rest of the gym. Jake glared angrily at him before pushing the dumbbells above his body. "There you go boy, keep it going. One more, one more!" Jake finished his set and placed the weights back on the rack. Terry smacked him on the back. "I didn't think you had it in you, I was honestly shocked." Jake smirked. He didn't have it in him, but his ability had helped him push his limits.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate you helping me with this whole workout regime." Jake panted as he tried to talk and regain his breath.

"Not a problem my man, anything to help out my best bud." Terry chuckled and motioned towards the other end of the gym where Jennifer was running on the treadmill. "What a piece of work she is, huh?" Jake stared in awe for a few moments before quickly snapping back to reality.

"Yeah, she's something alright."

"It's like she wants someone to come up and ask her how many gluts workouts she does a week. I mean, it's winter and she's wearing booty shorts for Christ's sake." Jake didn't mind at all, but he couldn't let himself be caught off guard.

"Pshhh, yeah. I know right?" He nervously laughed, or attempted to at least. He personally thought it sounded like a dog whimpering, but Terry didn't say a word as he started his new set. Jake kept staring at Jennifer until she caught his gaze. She waved, stopped her treadmill and began to walk towards the boys.

"You all almost ready to go?" She chirped as Terry exhaled loudly trying to drown her out.

"I don't know about Terry, but I'm getting pretty hungry." Jake said.

"Great! Me too!" Jennifer smirked and sat down besides Jake. She slumped against Jake's shoulder and let out a long drawn out sigh. "What am I ever going to do about Mr. Lebeaux's paper?"

"I don't know, what were you thinking about as a subject?" Jake inquired.

"I was thinking maybe genetics, and how we could potentially have an X-Gene like in X-Men!" She smirked as she looked up at Jake. Jake smirked and moved his other arm across to push her playfully. "Ouch, watch where you point those guns!" She remarked while giving him a shocked, sarcastic look.

"What guns?" Jake mumbled in a condescending tone.

"Why are you so hard on yourself Jake? You're really strong, you may not be Terry, but you're fine just the way you are." Jake couldn't help but smile from ear to ear hearing that from Jennifer. "Your shoulders are getting really broad, in no time you'll be Terry the second."

"Let's hope not." Jake said. "Hey I heard that asshole!" Terry had been paying attention after all. Jake smiled and nodded. "I know." Jennifer stood up and grabbed her water bottle. "I'm going to go change, meet me at the car in 5?" Jake and Terry nodded. "Great." She said as started to walk towards the bathroom. Here was Jake's chance. Terry was still preoccupied with his post workout flirtation session with the girl on the legs machine next to him to noticed Jake staring at Jennifer. Jake felt a warm feeling start to come over his head, the same one that had once been burning pain. The fans started to all point towards Jennifer as she walked by them, and Jake quickly realized what he was doing and stopped himself. "I have to have a little more fun." He stood up and walked towards the locker rooms himself, Terry still immersed in showing off his abs or whatever it was that he was showcasing today. He rounded the corner and saw that no one was around to see him, so he had his fun. He moved exercise balls from end to end, lifted equipment off the ground, weights of all sizes jumping off the ground. Just as he started to enter the locker room a hand grabbed him from behind and pulled him to face the figure.

"You mind telling me what the hell that was?" An older man stared Jake straight in the eyes as he pointed towards where Jake had just walked from. He felt fear run down his spine, but he acted inquisitive.

"Excuse me?"

"All the things moving down there, they didn't just move on their own. You did that. I know you did, I just want to know how."

"I'm… I'm… I'm sorry. I can't tell you. I shouldn't have even done that in public that was stupid of me."

"You're damn right it was. Do you know what I have to do now because of you? I have to erase the security tapes and make sure no one besides me saw you use that Jake."

"How… How do you know who I am…?"

"I know exactly who you are Jake Bowden. I know EXACTLY who you are." Jake shivered and squirmed a bit. Jake was pretty muscular as Jennifer had recently brought light to, but there was no way he could take on this guy. _I doubt I can even run. _He looked up and met the man's gaze again.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what to say. I'm still trying to get this all under control."

"I know, you're still just a kid-"

"I am not a kid! I'll have you know I'm going to be nineteen in a few months!"

"My apologies Mr. Badass, I'm going to be forty-five in a few months. That's more than double your age kid."

"I'm sorry." Jake said feeling scolded.

"It's okay." The man released Jake's shirt. "No one saw or this could be a whole different game. However, you need to tell me exactly what went on for that to happen."

"I thought about everything moving, and suddenly it just moved."

"That's it? That's all you know?"

"Yes." Said Jake feeling satisfied with his answer. The man scoffed.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"What?" Jake started to feel even more confused about this whole situation.

"Jake, you may not know me at all, but I know you. And I need you to trust me when I give you this card. I need you to come and talk to me sometime, doesn't matter when, just sometime. We need to talk for the well-being of not only you, but everyone that you value." Jake's mind started to stir up several different ideas. Was this man trying to abduct him? Was he going to be raped? Who the hell is this guy? Why is he doing this?

"Are you a rapist?" That was the only thing Jake could muster to say. The man stared back at Jake with a look on his face that simply read "You cannot be serious."

"No, no I am not. In fact, if I were a rapist, do you think I would have spent this much time talking to you?"

"Depends how long it takes for Chloroform to take effect I suppose." Jake sarcastically remarked. The man let out a laugh and stepped back.

"That's quite funny, but I really do need your time Jake. You can go and spend your day with your friends, but at some point I need you to talk to me. We have some serious business to attend to." He turned around and pulled his sports bag off the table next to him. He handed Jake a card with an address and a phone number. "Call this number and ask for Henry Ronald Greenfield. HRG for short." The man gingerly threw on his jacket and walked out the doors into the snow. He glanced down at the card once more and saw another name: _Noah. _

**End Chapter 1**


End file.
